superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan Credits
Presenter Walt Disney An Adaptation of the Play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie Color by Technicolor Walt Disney Productions is Grateful to the Hospital for Sick Christmas Children Great Ormond Street - London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. A Famous Studios Production With the Talents of Bobby Driscoll Kathryn Beaumont Hans Conried Bill Thompson Heather Angel Frank Welker Paul Collins Tommy Luske Candy Candido Tom Conway Don Barclay Mel Blanc Lucille Bliss Tony Butala Pinto Colvig Carol Coombs Robert Ellis June Foray Connie Hilton Margaret Kerry Karen Kester Johnny McGovern Jack Mercer Jeffrey Silver Stuffy Singer Anne Whitfield Sound Director C.O. Sylfield Sound Recording Harold J. Steck Robert O. Cook Sound Effects James MacDonald Assistant Directors Lou Debney Mike Holoboff Rusty Jones Film Editor Donald Halliday Music Editor Al Teeter Special Processes Ub Iwerks Negative Cutting Jim Wilkinson Secretary Marie Dasnoit Eloise Tobelman Ruth Wright Musical Score by Oliver Wallace Paul Smith Songs by Sammy Fain Sammy Chain Oliver Wallace Frank Churchill Erdman Penner Winston Hibler Ted Sears Lyrics by: Spanish Version Edmundo Santas Orchestrations Edward Plumb Vocal Arrangements Jud Conley Chorus Singer Thurl Ravenscoft Musician: Percussionist Milt Holland Musician: Flute Ether Roten Story and Styling Ted Sears Erdman Penner Bill Peet Winston Hibler Joe Rinaladi Milt Banata Ralph Wright Bill Cottrell T. Hee Xavier Atencio Layouts Charles Philippi McLaren Stewart Tom Codrick Xavier Atencio Sual Bass A. Kendall O'Connor Hugh Hennesy Ken Anderson Don Griffith Al Zinnen Thor Putnam Lance Nolley Color and Styling Mary Blair Claude Coats John Hench Don Da Gradi Backgrouds Ralph Hulett Art Riley John Jensen Alan Maley Al Dempster Eyvind Earle Ray Huffine Thelma Witner Dick Anthony Brice Mack Art Landy Frank Armitage Ink and Paint Eve Fletcher Carmen Sanderson Inker Charlene Miller Painter Phyllis Craig Stop Motion T. Hee Bill Justice Xavier Atencio John Jensen George Pal Robert Rodriguez Technical Assistants George Pal John S. Abbott Betty Lou Allen Siska Ayala Bob Baker Leo Barkume Dave Bater Jan Bax Hill Beekman Lloyd Bockhaus Carmelita Chapman Directing Animators Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Wolfgang Reitherman Ward Kimball Ollie Johnston Marc Davis Eric Larson John Lounsbery Les Clark Norm Ferguson Character Animators Hal King Fred Moore Hal Ambro Ken O'Brien Bill Justice Marvin Woodward Hugh Fraser Eric Cleworth Richard Williams Studios Cliff Nordberg Bob Carlson Harvey Thoombs Don Lusk Judge Whitaker Jerry Hathcock Art Stevens Clair Weeks John McKimson Effects Animators George Rowley Dan MacManus Joshua Meador Blaine Gibson Animators Jack Campbell John Freeman Alex Ingnatiev George Kreisl Clarke Mallery Charles A. Nichols Hal Sutherland Julius Svendsen David Swift Iwao Takamoto Assistant Animators Retta Davidson Dale Oliver Walt Stanchfield Grace Stanzell Key Assistant Animator John Wilson Produced by Fred Quimby Walt Disney Directors Hamilton Luske Clyde Geronimi Wilfred Jackson Jack Kinney Production Supervisor Becky Mancuso-Winding Ben Starpsteen Live Action Model: Smee Don Barclay Live Action Model: Wendy Kathryn Beaumont Live Action Model: Captain Hook Henry Brandon Voice Dubbing: Captain Hook Jean-Henri Chambois Live Action Model: John Darling Paul Collins Live Action Model: Captain Hook / Mr. Darling Hans Conried Live Action Models: Peter Pan Bobby Criscoll Roland Dupree Live Action Models: Mermaid June Foray Connie Hilton Margaret Krester Live Action Model: Peter Pan Margaret Krester Live Action Model : Michael Daring Tommy Luske Restoration Supervisor Rejyna Douglass-Whitman Restoration Artist Aurelio X. Vera, Jr. Restoration Team Robert B. Bagley David Bossert Sara Duran-Singer Theo Gluck Ian Gooding Joe Jiulano Steve Poehlein Kevin Schaffer Post Production Supervisor Cory Hansen Digital Color Timing Supervisor Bruce Tauscher Animation Library Research Lella Smith Vivian Procopoto Fox Carney Ann Hensen Tim Campbell Doug Engalla Tamara Khalaf Matt Tsugawa Digital Restoration and Mastering by DTS Digital Images CTO John Lowry Project Director Ryan Gomez Project Manager Alexis Ross Digital Colorlist Rick Taylor Line Producer Amy Bailey Re-Recorded at Buena Vista Sound Studios Re-Recording Mixer Terry Porter Recordist Judy Nord Digital Film Recording Walt Disney Feature Animation Film and Digital Services Supervisor William Fadness Technical Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Camera Operator John Derderian Coordinator Suzy Zeffren Rauch Special Thanks to S.J. Bleick Mary Meacham Hogg Herman H. Schmidt Christopher Pinkson Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Copyright MCMLII 1953 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Approved by MPAA Certcified No.197853 RCA Sound System A Walt Disney Productions Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Disney DVD Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC Family Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Famous Studios Category:Opening Credits